Bone fixation devices are used to help heal a fracture by stabilizing the pieces of the fractured bone. Bone fixation devices may be external or internal devices. An internal bone fixation device may be engaged with an intramedullary portion of one of the bone pieces to hold the bone pieces in position while the fracture heals. Such an internal bone fixation device may also be used to reduce the fracture.